ENGAGED
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: After Leo is killed, the sisters are on their own. But when they get the chance of protection from a powerful demon, their lives change. Of course, it won't be an easy transaction. Against them? Elders, demons, and even witches. Worse part Piper begins to feel what Phoebe felt with Cole. This is a Piper/Zankou & Phoebe/Cole story.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IS MY FIRST CHARMED FANFICTION.**

 **PARINGS ARE. (PHOEBE &COLE) (ZANKOU&PIPER) (PAIGE&STILL HAVENT DECIDED)**

Piper sat on the couch in her living room. Her boys had fallen asleep a while ago. Phoebe and Paige had taken them to bed. Today has been a day full of pain and grieve, for the charmed sisters had just buried Leo. Leo had tried to stop the avatars after they saw the way they were ruling the world. All seemed happy and dandy, but make one small mistake and you were killed. Luckily with the help of their dead grandma, the sisters were able to stop them and make everything go back to normal. Unfortunate they were not able to bring Leo back since it was too late. So here you have her crying silent tears missing the one man, that made her complete.

"Demon!" Paige's yelled from upstairs.

Piper jumped to her feet. She already lost her husband! No way in hell was she going to lose another member of her family. Jogging up the stairs she spotted the demon, throwing a ball of energy she vanquished him. Piper leaned against the wall, sliding to the ground. Tear rolling down her face, she can't keep doing this!

Paige ran to the kids, making sure they were safe. While Phoebe kneeled beside piper, trying to calm her down.

"Shh it's okay." Phoebe whispered, hugging her close with a hand running up and down her back. "It's okay."

Piper shook her head. "No, it won't. We will never live in peace! I am sick and tired of not being able to live life and looking over my shoulder! Waiting for a demon to show up and try killing us! I want a normal life for my son's, they already lost their father! How long before they lose an aunt or me?! How long!" Piper sobbed into her sister. "I can't take it any longer Phoebe, we have lost too many and gained noting, but death."

Paige stood by the door crying, having heard her sister, and what hurt the most was that every word she said was true. Kneeling on the other side of Piper, she hugged both sisters. "We will get thru this no matter how hard. We stick together and pull through it."

FIVE MONTHS LATERS:

The pain in Piper had lessened a little, as for the demons. They kept popping up here and there, it was as if they sense the exhaustion in the woman.

Piper vanquished the last demon from the attack. Looking around she groaned at the mess of a house. Falling onto the couch in between her sisters she huffed.

"Who's turn is it to clean?" Paige asked, getting looks from both women. "Augh fine I'll get the broom." But before she could get up a man popped into her living room. "Demon!"

"Wait! Don't shoot!" The man jumped behind the couch hiding in fear.

The girls shared incredulous looks.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, taking over the situation.

"I-I am Claud a demon, I have come with a solution to your problem." Claud said behind his hiding place.

"What problem?" Paige snapped.

"The constant demon attacks."

Piper frowned. "Okay, we are listening." They took a seat on the couch.

Phoebe rolled her eyes when Claud stayed put. "Will you come out of there!"

Claud slowly creeped out from behind the couch. Taking a seat across from them he cleared his throat. "I have the solution to your problem. Which will also be the solution to our problem."

Paige snorted. "Already no liking it."

"The underworld is under attack. After Balthazar was killed, it was left with no leader. We have been divided into sides. Malik and Zankou." Claud glanced around. "Before Balthazar…"

"Cole." Phoebe snapped. "His name was Cole."

"My apologies. Before Cole, Zankou's father was the leader. But Malik's father wanted that power. So they fought, Tharow believed that killing Angelus would be his fixer. He thought the powers Angelus possessed from all of his kills, would transfer into him."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Let me guess they didn't."

Claud shook his head. "No, they were given to Zankou. At the time Zankou was a strong and good leader, accomplished everything he promised. Of course, as always the elders were afraid. Afraid of what he could do to you three. So they made arrangements for Tharow to help take him down. In the battle Zankou killed Tharow." Claud explained. "Malik has come back stronger than ever and getting stronger by the day. He wants to take over the underworld and destroy you five." Claude flinched at the look in the mother's eyes.

Paige slapped her palms on her legs. "Very entertaining story, but I still don't see how this benefits us."

Claud grumbled to himself. "Zankou is the only one that can destroy Malik and keep you 5 safe from any attacks giving you the relax and demon free life you so much beg for."

Paige laughed humorlessly. "So in English words, you want us to use him as a bodyguard?" Claud nodded. "That's insane."

"Where is your so called powerful leader?" Phoebe asked.

Claud sighed. "In the battle between Tharow and Zankou, a sorceress encapsulating him, having seen him close to killing Malik as well. You are the only ones who can free him. In doing so he will be in debt with you for life. A very good benefit is, no demon would dare attack those under the protection of Zankou. His reputation is well known. Think of having another Cole around."

Piper shared a look with the other two. Seeing the way phoebe flinched. "We must discuss it first."

"Of course, simply yell for me and I will appear." Claud, stood slowly as to not alarm them. "Keep in mind that not only Zankou would be looking after you, but those who are with him as well." Giving them a small bow, he flamed out. "It was an honor charmed ones.

The trio watched as he flamed out, leaving no trace of him even being there. Neither spoke a word trying to digest what just happened.

"Did-did that just happened?" Paige asked, letting out a shaky breath.

"I think it-umm-it did." Phoebe whispered. "Or it finally happened."

"What?" Paige asked.

"We have gone crazy! Nuts! Lost a screw!" Both Paige and Piper jumped at her sudden outburst.

"I say we do it." Piper said, speaking for the first time.

Phoebe gawked at her. "I rest my case! I told you we have lost it!" Paige couldn't help but giggle at Phoebe's over dramatic.

Piper grabbed both her sisters hands and pulled them to the couch. She stood before them. "No, I am being realistic. For the past 5 months, we have been attacked non-stopped. Phoebe, you were hit just last week and Wyatt was almost kidnapped two days ago. It's getting harder for us to protect each other. I can't, will not stand by and watch my family fall before me. First grandma, Prue, Leo, and Kyle. Who's next? You? Paige? One of the boys?" Phoebe looked at her hands knowing every word was right. "If this Zankou demon is as good as Claud says he is then I'll give it a go."

Paige raised a hand "The Last one was Cole and he did it for Phoebe. What makes you think this one will do it for free?" Paige debated. "For all, e know he'll kill is the moment he is free."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Piper said, looking at each of them. "Are you willing to take it with me?"

Paige jumped to her feet, a cheeky smile on her lips. "I'm with ya."

Phoebe huffed, standing up. "I'm with you, but if he so much as looks at us wrong, I am vanquishing his sorry ass to hell."

Both sister laughed. "Would be surprised if you didn't."

"Claud!" The three yelled.

Claud appeared within seconds. "If I do say so myself, I thought it would take you much longer to decided." Claud rubbed his hands together. "So what it the verdict?"

Piper took a step forward, with a grim look. "Can you guarantee 100% Zankou will keep us safe?"

"I promise you he will keep you safe, for he will be in your debt for life." Claud assured them. "Now shall we go?"

"Paige take the boys to the school." Piper said. "We will wait for you."

Paige nodded running out of the room. She appeared about five minutes later. "Alright kids are safe, let's go."

Claud smiled. "I'll see you down there."

Phoebe shuddered. Last time she was in the underworld, was with Cole. "Why do I have a feeling this is a bad idea." The three sisters held hands as they shimmered.

Piper huffed. "Because it probably is." They appeared in a cave like room, just in front of Claud.

"Zankou is just over there. The key if the staff, but like I said only a charmed one can touch it. And only a charmed one can use it." Claud said.

Piper took a deep breath as she moved forward, slowly reaching for the staff, she released a breath when nothing happened. Causing Claud to roll his eyes. The girls walked into the back area, where a tall rock stood. In the middle, it had a hole, where a bright blue light streamed out. A group of what seemed like fly's swarm within that light. Paige and Phoebe stood a few steps back from Piper and the rock.

"What do I do?" Piper asked.

"Insert the staff into that hole on the ground." Claud instructed.

Piper shared a look with her sisters before doing it, praying the whole time this would work. They were about to un-leash a demon-powerful demon- all so they could live a normal life. Was it worth it? Was it worth bring the one thing they despise? Glancing at her sisters, she got nods from them. Hell yeah it's worth it! Inserting the staff into it and turning the key, Piper jumped back to the others. The blue light flashed, before turning off releasing the swarm of flies. They flew around before gathering and creating a man. Said man's back was turned to them.

"I'm free, but why?" Zankou wondered.

"Sir? The charmed ones have released you." Claud said, a slight tremble was detected in his voice.

Zankou snapped around, his dark cold eyes landing on the sisters. "Charmed ones. Shouldn't there be four of you? What was her name? ahh yes. Prue. The eldest of the sisters."

Paige stepped forward. "Now there are three."

Zankou smirked. "Not that I don't…appreciate you releasing me, but I have to ask why? You of all are so desperately trying to rid the world of us. So why bring me in?" Piper frowned at the way his voice made her feel. It sent chills down her back.

Phoebe took over. "We need protection."

The demon laughed. "Protection? From what?"

"Demons. Ever since Leo passed, it has been non-stopped." Piper said. It still hurt to talk about him.

Zankou hummed, circling the sisters. "Now why would I waste my time watching over you three, plus the two brats? I have much more important things to handle."

"You owe us! We released you!" Phoebe growled.

"Who told you such thing?" He now stood in front of them, arms crossed across his broad chest.

"He did." All three pointed to Claud. Claud laughed nervously and before anyone could blink he was vanquished.

"Can't even trust your own now in days." He mumbled, before turning his attention back to the girls. "He was right. I am in debt to you."

"So you will protect us?" Paige asked.

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Yes, but who exactly am I looking after?"

"Us and my two boys." Piper replied, hope slowly filling her eyes once more.

"Let's get one thing straight. I will keep my demons from harming you and any other that try and hurt you. But that is all. I still have an asshole to destroy and I don't want any of you interfering."

Phoebe crossed her arms. "If you keep it away from our city and world."

Zankou rolled his eyes. "No promises."

"Then we can't agree to the deal either." Paige retorted.

Growling he grumbled to himself. "I am actually missing the prison already." The sisters couldn't help, but chuckle.

"I have one question." Piper said, as they followed him through the caves.

"Ask if you must." He replied.

"Why weren't you vanquished?"

Zankou stopped, doing an about face. "What?"

Paige huffed. "Why lock you up if they could just destroy you."

They were shocked when he began laughing. "They were beginners beside me and my father. We had years over them."

"Years?" Piper frowned.

"How old do you think I am?" Zankou chuckled.

"30." Paige said.

"35." Phoebe guessed.

Piper just rolled her eyes.

"Try in the hundreds." He smirked. "Back then they didn't have the power to destroy me. They were only strong enough to have me locked up. A huge mistake." He hummed, having found the bedroom, he began ransacking.

"Why a mistake?" Piper asked.

"By locking me I had years to gather my streignht." He glanced at them. "I am much stronger than I was back then." With a happy smirk, he pulled out a book hidden beneath a desk. "They never look in the obvious places."

"What's that?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing important." Zankou muttered, placing said book inside his leather jacket. "Now how about we go over this agreement."

Phoebe huffed. "Follow us to the house." Watching them shimmer out, Zankou released a sigh 'how did I get into this mess.' With a groan, he flamed out appearing right smack in the middle of the living room. "Where is the diva?" He asked only seeing two sisters.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "She went to the pick my sons up."

"Ahh yes Wyatt and Chris. Am I right?" He smirked.

Piper went into her mother bear mode. "How do you know their names?"

Zankou merely rolled his eyes. "I was locked up, not dead. I knew what was going on."

"Like what?" Paige asked, announcing her return.

"Well for starters…demons really don't like you. Phoebe here had a romance with one. Piper's husband was killed to proof the avatars were no so good. Paige lost her boyfriend to them as well." He kneeled in front of the two boys. "There is a lot of their father in them." Piper had her hands ready, waiting for the moment to react. "Would you relax! I agreed to your terms, I will not harm them."

Piper shrugged. "Sorry, force of habit."

Giving her a nod, he stood to address them. "Right then I'll be leaving. Don't worry I'll be able to sense if something happened." He flamed out before they could protest.

Paige fell onto the couch. "Just to be in the clear, we un-leashed one of the strongest demons-who is now stronger than before. Then we did a pact with him so he can protect us and the boys."

Phoebe grinned. "Yup, that about sums it up."

"What is going to happen when the council finds out?" Paige continued.

Piper groaned. "They don't need to find out."

"If Zankou is as strong as he claims, they must have watched over him. Believe me they will know." Paige grumbled, walking out of the room.

"she's right." Phoebe mumbled. "If that happened we won't just have the demons to worry about."

Piper leaned forward to pick Chris up. "I am willing to do anything to keep the family I have safe."

Zankou paced the cave, he was trying to come up with a way to destroy Mikal. Even through childhood both demons hated each other. All because Zankou was the offspring of their leader. His father was one of the strongest demons, nothing could destroy him. That was until Mikal's father and his followers ambushed him. The day he received his father's power's Zankou made sure to take the underworld. He was stronger than his father ever was, and the elders saw that as a threat. Now that he was free it was time to take his place once more. But now he didn't only have Mikal's to worry about, but keeping the charmed one's safe along with the two brats. He was pulled from his thought, by the 5 demons he had summon.

"Yes sir?" The oldest and roughest looking asked.

"I want you five to guard the charmed one's home. Stop and destroy any demon from hurting them or the kids." Zankou noticed the shocked and feared looks. "What?"

"Why must we protect them? They have killed thousands of us!" Another one yelled.

"It was not a request! Now go!"

Piper was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Paige screamed. Rushing out, she bumped into phoebe as they reached the family room. Piper didn't wait before vanquishing one of them, Phoebe going for the other. The three left, prepared to retaliate just as Zankou appeared getting hit by both parties.

With a growl he fell to the ground. Piper gasped, while his men just looked down right scared. "What the hell is going on!? I told you to guard the house!"

"They attacked before we could explain…sir." One spoke up, but kept his head down.

Zankou stood from ground, all evidence from the blast were gone. "This is how you expect me to help you? By killing off my men?"

Phoebe scoffed. "You could have warned us."

Zankou stepped up to her. "As if five demons standing peacefully before you is not enough!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Piper yelled, grabbing Zankou's arm, she yanked him away from her sister. "I'm sorry for killing two of your men, but a warning would be nice."

"They will be here when I am not. Please try not to kill them." Zankou walked up to his men. "I will be sending two more. I want you scattered around the house and at least two inside the house. No harm is to come to the sisters or brats."

"Why are we protecting them?" One asked.

"Because I said so, is this going to be a problem?" All three demons shook their heads. "Good now go. Scatter."

Paige narrowed her eyes at the departing demons. "I hope they are house trained."

Zankou growled at her. "Can I leave or should I stay and make sure you don't kill them?"

Piper glared at him. "Sorry alright! Won't happen again." She jumped at the nudge Phoebe gave her. "Listen I cooked more than we are going to eat, so I thought you might want to join us for dinner."

Zankou quirked an eyebrow. "No, I only agreed to this through black mail. That is our agreement, nothing more." Before Piper could snap at him, he flamed out with a little extra fire.

"I tell ya, demons can't kill them, can't befriend them." Paige grumbled.

Phoebe shoved her. "Well we don't want to befriend them. At least not him."

"Let's get ready for dinner." Piper whispered. In an effort to hide the fact that Zankou's rejection actually hurt, Piper set the table. Why would it hurt? He was right. The only reason they are being civil is through a debt.

Zankou appeared in his room. He couldn't shake this strange feeling in his chest. It felt as if someone was constaly poking him. He remembered his father telling him about that feeling, it happened whenever he had to leave his mother. "No, no, no, no! She's a charmed on and I am a demon. It's just pity, that's it just pity." Shaking all thought he focused on his plan to rid the underworld of Mikal once and for all. Half way through his father's book he began feeling uneasy. With a heavy sigh he focused on the sisters. Getting nothing, but fear and a large amount of power. With a growl he flamed into the kitchen only to find his men cowered behind the couch with the family.

"What in the devil's name are you doing!?" Zankou demanded.

One of the men looked up sheeply. "It's Mikal's men sir."

"And?" Getting no respond, he stomped into the kitchen, only to be hit by a fire ball. Staggering back he hissed. He was upset earlier, but now he was pissed. Taking a deep breath he formed a huge fire ball in between his hands and tossed it into the kitchen. Mikal's men yelled as they vanquished. The group walked out from behind the couch. Walking over to his men he towered over them. "Two! It took two of Mikal's men to have you coward behind the couch!" The demons kept their heads down. "I expected you to protect them not hide with them. One more mistake and it won't be them you'll worry about."

"Yes, sir." They flamed out, knowing he would take watch for the rest of the day.

Piper ran into her kitchen gasping at the burned room. It will take weeks to fix all of it. "Now what am I going to do? This will take months to fix!" Piper whined from within the kitchen.

Zankou massaged his head, annoyed at the headache rushing in. "Stop whining." Before she could snap at him, he waved his hand. Slowly everything began fixing itself. "Anyone have aspirin?"

Phoebe nodded. "One sec."

"Thank you." Piper mumbled.

Zankou just nodded grabbing the aspirin and walked out to the back yard. Phoebe watched him leave, something was telling her to follow him. Bad idea! She knew this was a bad idea.

"What?" He growled.

"You okay?"

"Fine." He glanced at her for a moment. "So, you are the one Balthazar fell for." He stated.

Phoebe stiffed at the mention of his name. "His name was Cole."

"Is."

Phoebe turned to him. "Was. He died. We killed him."

The man chuckled. "Is. He's alive. You only killed the source in him. He is very alive."


	2. Chapter 2

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE-LATE UPDATE, BUT THE HOSPITAL HAS TAKEN A REALLY LARGE TOLL ON ME.**_

 _ **BUT ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

 **Phoebe felt her eyes fill with un-shed tears. "What is he? Where is he?"**

 **Zankou shrugged. "Last I heard he was human. Living a very mortal life. Some cop or something. Such a pity. He would have been a great asset to me."**

 **Phoebe couldn't believe it! Cole was alive! The love of her life was alive and well. With a huge smile**

 **Phoebe ran back inside, she will soon begin looking for him, but for now they needed to get used to having Zankou with them. Before she even thinks in bringing a former one back.**

 **"** **What has you in a good mood." Paige asked.**

 **Phoebe frowned, if she was going to spill it? It was best to be with Piper. Don't get her wrong, she loved her sister, but Paige had always disliked Cole. Even when he wasn't the source. So forgiver her if she was a bit weary. "Nothing just thinking how good and clam our life will become."**

 **"** **Right. As if having a demon bodyguard was good." Paige sassed.**

 **"** **Well at least we have some protection." Phoebe argued.**

 **Paige rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but when this bites us in the ass, don't say I didn't tell you so." With a huff, she walked into the living room.**

 **Phoebe sighed, there were the days she missed Prue the most. She headed towards the kitchen where she was bound to find Piper. And right she was. Piper was currently finishing dinner. "Need help?" She asked.**

 **Piper grinned. "Sure! Grab the board and start chopping." Piper had noticed her younger sister slightly happier. "So, what has you all smiley. It's rather annoying."**

 **Phoebe chuckled. "Piper can I ask you a question?"**

 **Raising her eye brow she nodded. "Okay."**

 **"** **Say a certain demon was vanquished and he came back as a human, would you accept him?"**

 **"** **This certain demon goes by the name Cole?" Piper smirked. "Well I mean yeah, but once a demon he could always go back. You saw what happened last time. He became the source. Not to mention a few lost screws."**

 **Phoebe sighed. "Your right, he's probably better off without me-us in his life." Chuckling she sniffed. "I mean Zankou said he was sort of a cop."**

 **Piper snorted, trying to balance the plates in her hand. So much for her sisters help. "First a lawyer, then a demon, now a cop. Somehow that doesn't surprises me." Placing the items on the table, she glanced at phoebe. The middle halliway stood aimlessly stirring the pot, lost in her own little world. Walking towards her, Piper turned the stove off and placed her hands on her shoulder. Trying hard to give her sister some comfort. "I have seen how much Cole had made you suffer phebes. As well as how much he has made you happy. I am not his number one fan and I know for a fact I never will, but if what zankou said is true, than maybe just maybe, this might your guys chance. Granted he will have to make up for a lot, but I am sure he would. Just please be very careful. Who knows this might just be the chance you were hoping for." Phoebe gave her sister a squeeze on the hand, wishing what she was saying to be true.**

 **"** **Whose chance?" Paige asked, announcing her entrance into the kitchen. Piper and phoebe, shared a look. The oldest sister knew better than to mention Cole's name in front of Paige. The youngest has yet to forgive the dead demon. Well the one she thought to be dead. And if she finds out he is alive, he is sure to be dead within the end of the day.**

 **"** **No one's, we were talking about Joan and Richard's getting back together." Phoebe smiled. The Henderson's were known for their weekly breakups. Yet they always got back together after a few days. This would be to Phoebe's count, their eight breakup in the past month.**

 **Paige shook her head. "They are a total mess." Just then Zankou flamed into the kitchen, a little to close to Paige's comfort. "Watch it!" She squealed, checking her shirt to ensure it had not been burned. "This shirt is worth more than your life."**

 **Zankou clenched his jaw. Remembering he was here to protect them, not kill them. Glancing at piper, he bowed his head slightly. Not as a submissive kind of way, but as a mere show of respect. He may be a demon, but he was no caveman. "I will be out for a while, there will be some of my men standing guard here. Please do resist the urge to vanquish them.' He had tossed the last words towards Paige.**

 **Piper nodded slowly. "Will you be sleeping here or?"**

 **Zankou quirked a brow. "I have been dormant for hundreds of years. I won't be getting any sleep any time soon."**

 **Paige frowned. "just don't be flaming in and out so-so loudly."**

 **"** **You asked for me. Now you must deal with my flaming out." Seeing the disgruntled look on Paige's face, he smirked. "But I can always leave for good. Just say it and I am gone."**

 **Piper grabbed her sisters hand and gave Zankou a look. "Will you two knock it off." Getting a chuckle from the demon, they all looked away as he flamed out of the kitchen. It didn't burn them nor did it heat up the room in which the demon flamed out of. No, it would simply light up the room like some sort of heat lamp.**

 **"** **Ohh! If we didn't need him, he'd be dead right now." Paige growled dropping the knife in her hand a little too hard.**

 **Piper flinched as her knife his the counter. With a fearful laugh, she slipped it out of Paige's hand. "okay. Let's put this down, before you damage my kitchen."**

 **"** **He is just messing with us Paige." Phoebe said.**

 **Paige grumbled out of the kitchen, with what sounded like a 'hes annoying.'**

 **Piper nodded slowly. "Shes right, he is annoying."**

 **Phoebe chuckled. "He is a demon piper, a very powerful demon. He knows it, which is why he is acting this way. That and he knows we will not vanquish him any time soon."**

 **"** **Still very annoying." Piper mumbled.**

 **As the sisters were just about to sit at the table to eat, eight demons flamed into the house. Before Paige could do anything, phoebe stopped her. "Somewhat good demons remember?"**

 **Paige shrugged. "Old habits die hard."**

 **Piper approached them slowly. Somewhat glad to see the fear in their eyes. "Zankou sent you?'**

 **One in the front nodded. "Yes."**

 **"** **Okay, well umm not sure how this is supposed to work." Glancing at her sisters, she glared at them as they simply ate. "phoebe? Paige?" both girls looked up with mouth full of food. "A little help here."**

 **Paige simply continued to eat, as Phoebe stood up. "I don't know, scatter?"**

 **Piper wondered if they were really related sometimes. "Yeah, thanks for the help." She turned back to the mini army of demons in her dinning room. "So…um, did zankou say what he wanted you all to do?"**

 **The same to speak from before shrugged. "Protect the charmed and their offsprings. We will scatter and patrol the inside and out-"**

 **"** **No!" piper yelped. "Just inside. I really don't want my neighbors to think we are weird."**

 **"** **More than they all ready think so." Paige added.**

 **Piper tossed her a look. "Just inside."**

 **The demons simply went on their way to follow orders. Although they rather be vanquish in the most horrible way they can imagine, than watch over the charmed ones, disobeying Zankou would be a much worse fate. They simply had to suck it up and deal with it. Mikal was not sounding so bad at the moment.**

 **The rest of the day went pretty calm. Not a single demon had tried to attack or harm any of the sisters. For once they were able to relax and have a normal day. Wyatt and Chris had not once have to be rushed to magic school.**

 **"** **I don't remember when was the last time I have been able to get anything done." Phoebe sighed.**

 **"** **Feels good to be able to work from home and not try and get killed."**

 **"** **I don't know." Paige hummed. "Something seems off."**

 **Piper groaned. "Don't jinx it please. The day is almost over and I really want it to end on a good note."**

 **"** **I know piper, but I know something is off. It's too easy." Paige shrugged. "But fine, I'll just take a seat and-"**

 **Just then Zankou flamed in and pushed Piper and Phoebe to the ground. The girls gave out a yelp as they hit the ground. Before they could question what he was doing, he fell to the ground his fireball hitting piper on the leg. With a growl he waved his hand and tossed Paige to the other side of the room. Piper was still distracted with the burning sensation to not see the demon appear behind her. Zankou flamed at the last second, shielding her from the fire ball the demon tossed her. It was at that time his men joined and vanquished the three trespassers.**

 **Zankou still holding piper in his arms, leaned back with a heavy sighed. "Go grab the lighter, bring him here." Three of his men shimmer out as the others left to scout the house. "Check on the brats."**

 **"They have names." Piper grumbled, not even noticing her proximity to Zankou.**

 **The demon simply glanced down at her. "I really don't care."**

 **"** **What the hell?!" Phoebe yelled at seeing Paige knocked out on the ground. "Paige? Paige?!"**

 **"** **Hmm?" Sitting up the youngest witch rubbed her head. She glanced around trying to remember what had happened. Not so hard to do so as she glared at their so call protector. "Lamp!" She growled, tossing** **the lamp towards him.**

 **Zankou easily dodged it. "Watch it witch." His voice was growly and deep. "Protecting you from me was never part of the deal."**

 **"** **Why the hell you throw me?!" Paige yelled.**

 **"** **Your inability to keep your hatred in check almost cost your sisters life!" Zankou yelled back. "Before you attack me or my men you should first check your surroundings." Standing up he effortlessly picked up piper in his arms and carried her to the couch. The burn was bad. Which it should considering he was using a powerful one to kill not hurt. He can only do so much, he had self healing, but it did not extend to helping other. He could try, but it would really only stop the bleeding. Not close it. He needed the lighter. "I apologize for the harm, it was not aimed for you." Zankou wasn't sure why he didn't feel happy as he usually would having been able to harm them. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, it was new to him.**

 **Piper hissed at seeing the burnt skin. "It's fine. Paige?"**

 **Paige at the moment was trying to stop the bleeding from her head. "One second, busy here."**

 **Phoebe glared at the youngest, as she walked back in with a bag of ice. "Here piper." She jumped**

 **somewhat, at having Zankou take the bag out of her hand. "What?"**

 **Zankou tossed the bag into the trash can. "That will make it worse."**

 **Piper was somewhat uncomfortable at having this demon so close to her. In another universe, he would still be locked away. Speaking of which. "Zankou?"**

 **The man glanced down at her, with a somewhat bored look. "What?"**

 **"** **Who locked you up? I mean I know it was a sorceress, but which one?" Piper asked, besides being a bit curious she also needed something to take her mind off the pain.**

 **Zankou gave somewhat of a smirk. "You know her actually. Well knew her."**

 **"** **Who?" Phoebe asked.**

 **"** **The seer." Zankou hissed. "She helped the elders and the one you have come to have known as the source lock me up."**

 **"** **You know about the source?" Phoebe asked.**

 **Zankou snorted. "Knew him before he became what he was. Keep in mind this was many, many years ago. You were most likely not even in this world." He ran a hand through his hair, something was bugging him. "Why did you ask?"**

 **Piper shrugged. "Just curious. I mean if your so powerful as they all say, I was just curious as to who had the power to lock you up."**

 **Zankou laughed. "The seer may have been the one to master plan it all, but she didn't do it alone. She didn't have the power she did when you met her. She was simply a witch, one that I would have crushed had she not been aided by the elders, source and avatars."**

 **"** **Avatars?" Paige asked within the kitchen. "What do you know about the avatars?"**

 **Zankou smiled. "More than your brain would be able to handle." Before the youngest could retaliate, his demons re-appeared in front of them. This time with a young boy with them.**

 **Phoebe frowned, the boy couldn't be any older than seventeen. "Who is he?"**

 **Zankou ignored her for the moment. "Sahara."**

 **The young boy, walked towards piper and simply placed his hand over Piper's leg. The wound healed, leaving no trace of it ever being there. "Can I go home now?" The boy asked, but he wasn't showing any fear. More like boredom.**

 **Zankou nodded. "Take him back and watch him."**

 **Paige walked in from the kitchen, having finally been able to heal herself. "Who was that?"**

 **Zankou sighed. "No one."**

 **"Who were they?" Piper asked, examining her now healed leg.**

 **Zankou sighed. "Mikal demons, they know of our arrangement."**

 **"How?" Phoebe asked.**

 **"If I knew I wouldn't be asking myself that right now." Zankou growled.**

 **"What does that mean for us?" Piper asked.**

 **Zankou simply shrugged. "You will be getting more attacks."**

 **"The hell we are!" Paige yelled. "You are here to protect us!"**

 **"Paige." Piper sighed.**

 **"No! We freed him so he can protect us! Yet this is bringing in more demons!"**

 **Zankou tossed a fire ball at the wall beside her. "Yes, I am unfortanaly. But you also knew of the risk. You honestly think no danger would come of this? A demon protecting the charmed ones?" Zankou snorted. "I thought the charmed were smart. I have other things to attend to."**

 **"Enough!" Piper yelled. "Paige we knew this would come. We cant expect Zankou to do everything. He is looking after us as it is, but we need to pull some weight as well." She then turned to the demon. "What is coming?"**

 **"Mikal's men will be attacking in an effort to keep me and my men distracted, and away from him." Zankou replied. "That way he can continue his reign, why I stay here and watch you."**

 **"** **What can we do to help?" Phoebe asked.**

 **Zankou smirked. "Two options really."**

 **Piper narrowed her eyes at him. "Which are?"**

 **"** **You go where I go and when you can not, one of my men are to be with you every second." Zankou gave the first option. He knew that was a fail, judging by the looks the witches and demons gave. "Second, when I am not able to he here someone else can take my spot. He is strong and not easy to kill. I'm sure he would be happy to take the job."**

 **Piper frowned. "Who is he?"**

 **Zankou shrugged. "My brother." With that he flamed out, leaving the sisters in stunned silence.**

 **Phoebe helped Piper in the kitchen, by drying the dishes Piper washed. "Who do you think he will be bringing?"**

 **Piper shrugged. "I don't know, but let's hope it's not someone we've tried to kill in the past."**

 **"** **Didn't even think demons had siblings." Phoebe mumbled.**

 **Piper frowned. "Cole never mentioned any?"**

 **Phoebe shook her head. "No, he mention his mother and father, but no siblings."**

 **"** **Huh, who knows." Handing Phoebe the last plate they settled in for the night. Piper made sure her kids were asleep and her sisters were in their rooms. Closing the windows to the house she yelp at the sudden appearance of Zankou. "Oh Lord!"**

 **"** **Sorry." He seemed some what out of place. "Heard nothing and I thought something was wrong."**

 **Piper somewhat smiled. "No, we are just getting ready for bed." Not really sure what else to say, she went with the next thing to pop in her head. "I left some food in the refrigerator for you. Just have to heat it up."**

 **Zankou seemed a bit taken back by her offer. "Uhh, thank you."**

 **"** **Also if you want to get some sleep, there is a guest room across from mine. You can take that one." Piper offered. "I mean if you want."**

 **Zankou shrugged. "Okay, i-ahh have to go. I'll have my men guarding the house all night."**

 **Walking past him, she stopped at the stairs. "I know this is not what you had in mind after being released. And I know we can be a pain in the ass, but I really am grateful. Pretty sure we would be dead by now, if you hadn't accepted. So thank you."**

 **The demon watched her walk away and out of sight. Never had he been thanked. He'd been cursed at, spat at, attacked and dammed. But thanked? He felt weird when told. Taking a seat on the couch he sighed. This was softening him up and he can't have that. Not now, not when Mikal is close to having what he wants. His brother had been a tough one to convince, considering his past with the charmed ones he couldn't blame him. Of course they always stuck together, so after to arguing and trying to kill each other he accepted. Only thing that now worried him was how were the charmed ones going to take it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, HOSPITAL IS KILLING ME.**

 **ANYWAYS HERE IS THE UPDATE.**

He took a seat on the couch, ne realizing he laid down and closed his eyes. In less than five seconds flat he was asleep.

Piper grumbled as she walked down the stairs. It was eight am and thank God the kids were still asleep. As she past the living room, she walked into the kitchen. Froze. And walked back out staring at the couch. Zankou slept on her couch. She watched him, he looked so damn normal. He was stretched out, his right foot under the knee of his left leg. His right arm draped over his eyes. It was so not demon like. He looked tired, even in his sleep. His breathing was hard and she could swear she heard his heart beating up. Walking over to him, she touched his cheek. He was burning up. Shaking him on the shoulder, she yelled at having a hand suddenly pull her down to his chest.

Zankou was shocked to feel someone grab his shoulder. Reaching forward, he froze at the little Yelp. Opening his eyes he came face to face with Piper. She was draped over his chest and her face so close to him. He felt her breath ghost over his face, causing his own to get stuck in his throat. Clearing his throat, he let go of her arm.

"Umm, I was going to make coffee, you-uh-you want some?" Piper stuttered as she lifted herself up.

Zankou was about to deny the officer, but stopped himself. "Yes. Thank you." Sitting up he groaned and cracked his neck. Ironically regardless of the strain on his back, this was the best sleep he has had in years. With a moan he stood up and stretched. Listening to his surroundings, he knew everyone else was asleep and his men were yet to arrive. They must have left after they saw him sleeping. Walking into the kitchen, he stood at the doorway and watched the witch. She was attractive he would never deny that, but that was it. That was all he saw in her. I mean cut him some slack, he has been locked up for years without the comfort of a woman. It was normal for him to look. But he was still confused as to why just her. I mean there were two other woman in the house. Yet his eyes always seem to find her. No matter who else was near or what they were doing, his eyes locked on her.

Piper turned with the mug in her hand only to drop it, she had been startled with seeing Zankou at the door. Glancing down at the mug, she frowned as it floated in the air. Looking back at the man, he waved his hand to the side and the cup sat on the counter. "Thank you."

He gave her a stiff nod. "I didn't mean to scare you, thought you heard me come in."

Piper shrugged. "When I am in the kitchen I get zoned out, completely blocking everything on the outside." She held out the mug to him.

Zankou took the cup and leaned back against the door. "I Apologize for hurting you yesterday."

Piper smiled softly. "It's nothing really, I mean you didn't do it on purpose." She tossed him a look. "Right?"

Zankou chuckled. "No I did not."

"Good." She began to pull items for breakfast. Opening a cupboard, she groaned. "You probably going to kill me for this, but could you please reach the salt for me?" she pointed to the salt on the top shelf. Zankou raised his hand, but stopped. With a small smirk he walked over to her. piper turned to face him, her breath stuck in her throat. He reached over her, his chest against hers.

Stepping back, he held the container in front of her. "Th-Thank you." She quickly occupied herself with cooking, trying not to look at him. "What are you doing today?" she mumbled.

Zankou shrugged. "I can't get my plans going until, my brother shows up. He will show in two days."

Piper frowned, placing the lip on the pot she glanced up at him. "Any chance you will tell me who this brother is?"

The demon shrugged. "No point in ruining the surprise." He paused for a moment, his brows scrunched. "I must go, do not leave the house." And with that he flamed out.

Piper stood there dumbstruck. What the hell was that? Shrugging it off she continued with breakfast. Still here mind kept going back to that moment. Why didn't he just levitate down? Why do it physically and pressed against her? What did that mean?

"Piper!" Phoebe squealed as she ran in and threw the burning food into the sink. "What happened?" She turned the water on successfully putting out the fire.

Piper gaped from the sink to her sister. "I got lost in my train of thoughts. Didn't even realize." With a groan she leaned her elbows on the counter and held her head. "I am just not me at the moment."

"You sick?" phoebe touched her forehead, looking for any signs of a fever. "Your not hot."

"No, not suck. Just stressed out." With a weak smile, she tossed the pan into the trash. "How about we get take out?"

Phoebe cocked a brow. "At 8am?"

"Yeah! Why not?" She grabbed the phone and quickly called the one place she loved. Once she ordered breakfast, she ran to take a shower. "Money in my wallet! Phoebe please pay when he arrives!"

Phoebe stared at the stairs. What the hell go into her? Deciding on letting her work it out, Phoebe waited for breakfast to arrive. After the special breakfast, the sisters began their day. Phoebe went to work, Paige went to magic school and piper relaxed at home. The boys were at school as well, leaving her the house all to herself. She busy herself with cleaning, organizing and getting dinner ready. She was worried though, Zankou had not appeared at all. His minions were patrolling the house. But he was a no show. Deciding to shrug off the demon, she focused on dinner. Later during dinner Piper was serving the boys their food. Her sisters were already settled. And yet the man was still to show. Of course it was during dinner all hell broke loose. As she closed the pot, yelling and screaming was heard from the living room.

"Paige the boys!" Piper ordered as she and Phoebe ran to the living room. Paige took each boy and shimmered them to magic school. As the sisters entered the room, they froze. Zankou laid on their couch, groaning in pain and with a pole sticking out of his side. His eyes were shut and his face was pure pain. But beside him, looking completely lost and worried was Cole. Phoebe froze in her spot, just seeing him there was so unreal. Piper snapped herself out of her daze and rushed to his side. "What happened?!"

"The idiot fell in Malik trap." Cole said, his hand holding onto Zankous. "He was ambushed."

Piper went for the pole, not sure if she should touch it. "Uhh, god. Okay. Umm I need towels, water and uhh alcohol." She turned to see her sister just standing there. "Phoebe now!"

"Right!" She left for the hunt, just as Paige appeared.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Paige screamed. "Piper!"

The oldest gritted her teeth. "Not now! Go help Phoebe find the stuff I need now!" She tossed a glare at Cole before stomping off.

Piper turned to the man. "Ambushed?"

Cole nodded, his free hand running through his hair. "Malik grabbed a hold of me. He held me knowing my brother will come for me. He set up an ambush, between him, his men, and the Elders."

"Elders?" Phoebe asked, giving piper all she asked for. "Why?"

Cole scoffed. "Because him alone Malik cannot defeat him. Which is why he using all these distractions. But when he heard I was to help, he got ahold of the elders. He told them, you were aiding him in taking over the Underworld. They did this to him, he fought them. They threaten you three to get him to stand down. Said that if he did not stop, they will remove you three."

Piper glanced down at the pole. "We have to pull it out. He won't heal with it in there." The moment she touched it, Zankou thrashed and yelled. "Cole hold him still." The demon now turned man, grabbed him by the shoulders. "Phoebe and Paige help please." The girls for once didn't protest and reached of either legs. Piper took in a breath as she grabbed the pole and began to pull. The demon gave a deafening yell, as the pole came out. He was locked out seconds after. "Okay, I'll just stitch him up and Cole take him up to the guest bedroom." Cole nodded, as he watched her stitch his wound up. Once she was finished, he flamed them into the guest bedroom.

Phoebe took in a shaky breath. "The elders know."

Paige nodded numbly. "What are we going to do?"

Piper ran a hand through her hair. Only to remember it was covered in blood. "We can't do anything with Zankou in that state. Hopefully he heals quickly. For the moment, I want that couch out of here." The girls turned to see their white couch stained with blood.

"I thought demons didn't bleed red." Paige mumbled.

Phoebe sighed, as she took the pillows off. "They do if they are half human."

Paige scoffed, tossing the pillows into a bag. "What mortal would have made such child."

"My mother and she was as evil as they came." Cole walked down the steps. The man looked as if he had just walked out or a slaughter house. "Zankou is not half human. He is all demon, but his blood is red. We are of the same mother, different father. Mine was mortal and his was the ruler of the underground."

"How is he?" Phoebe asked. She was still coming to terms of him being here.

Cole shrugged. "He will live. As long as they don't try and finish the job, he should be healed by tomorrow morning."

Piper walked back into the living room with a spare set of clothes. "Is he awake?" Cole nodded. "Care to help me?"

"With?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "He is not staying in those bloody clothes, not in my guest bed. Help me change him." Cole cocked a brow, but followed her upstairs.

Paige and piper watched her. This was new, she was being nice to him. Not only that but the clothes she had were Leo's. What the hell has gotten into her?

"Is it just me or is piper being-"

"Nice." Phoebe mumbled. "Nice to a demon?"

"Yup."

Phoebe thought about it. The elders had threaten to hurt them, had he not stopped fighting them. They forced his hand to submit to them. They used Cole as bait to reel him in. Then they stab a pole into his side and leave him to die. What the hell were wrong with those people?! I mean yes he is a Demon and he has probably done many horrible things, but no one deserves that. That was a low blow to him and to them as well. They used their connection to disarm him. Glancing at Paige, she frowned at the look of worry she had.

"Paige?" Phoebe placed a hand on her shoulder shaking her a bit. "Hey you alright?"

Paige shivered a bit. "They are calling me."

"Oh God."

"What do I do?" Paige panicked, pacing the living room. "What the hell do I do?!"

Grabbing her by the shoulders, she stopped her in her tracks. "Okay first breath! Second just of up there and see what they say. Who knows maybe it is just another charge. Don't worry so much." Seeing her calm a bit, Phoebe let go. "Go, I'll stay here and help Piper if she needs anything."

"Okay. Okay." Taking a few breaths, she relaxed somewhat and shimmered off.

Piper walked into the room slowly, not sure if he was asleep or awake. Seeing him sitting up and attempting to heal the wound, she

scowled. "You should be resting."

Zankou glared at the smirk his little brother had. "I should be dealing with Malik and the Elders."

"Not like that you aren't." Walking over to him, she swatted his hand away and checked the stitches. "Well you haven't teared them up yet. Here I need you to undress."

The demon cocked a brow, giving her a confused look. "Excuse me?"

With an eye roll she tossed him a plain white shirt and black jeans. "I don't want your bloody clothes on the bed."

Cole although enjoying the bickering between the two, he decided it was best to leave them alone. "I will be downstairs if you need anything Piper." He slipped out before either could stop him.

Piper groaned inwardly at the coward man. Turning back to Zankou, she watched him get up and try remove his shirt. "Here." Walking up to him, she slowly and gently unbuttoned his shirt. She hadn't even realized she was standing in between his legs. Pushing the shirt pass his shoulders, she frowned at the scars he had on his body. Not realizing she was doing it, Piper ran her finger over some.

Zankou stiffed at her probing. Her fingers ghosted over his scars, touching them with butterfly touch. His hands jumped to her waist and dug his fingers in. His head fell onto her stomach as she simply kept touching him. For once he wasn't feeling any pain or agony. Instead it was peace and kindly. He relaxed into her touch, allowed her to explore his back and shoulders. Her hand landed on his head, as if trying to reassure him of something. It had been so long since he felt gentle hands on him. It was overwhelming in a way. Every since he could remember, hands on him meant pain. Hell even the hands of his mother used to scare him as a child. Pulling back, he watched her. He eyes were watering and she bit her lower lip. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't want her pity, but it was a change of pace at seeing some care, or at least act like they do. Someone that wasn't a male and a brother.

Piper couldn't help, but get overwhelmed by the markings. They were you usual markings, no he had been hurt. She ignored his hands on her hip or his head on her stomach. Instead she held him, running her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. Her other hand pushed off the rest of his shirt, leaving him half naked. Seeing the wound still healing, she couldn't move. He had a hold on her and he wasn't budging.

"How?" Piper whispered.

Zankou stiffed for a moment. "Different ways. Fights, lovers, enemies, mother, The Source you name them and I'm sure to have one of from them." He wasn't sure why he just answered that. He was Zankou for hell sakes! He was not to fall for any witches charm. But damn did this one make it difficult. Letting her waist go he pulled back and looked up at her. "What?"

Piper shrugged. "Its just…nothing." She stepped away from him. Keeping her eyes on anything but him. "Need help putting the shirt on?"

Zankou shook his head. "No."

Paige watched him, smiling as he stubbornly tried to put the shirt on. He was amusing, leaning against her door frame. She had one thought and one thought only. Why could she not look away?


	4. Chapter 4

Zankou groaned as he pulled on his side. Looking down he chuckled. "Amazing how one drop of leprechaun blood can affect a demon."

Piper frowned. "Leprechaun blood?"

He shrugged. "It prevents us from healing. We still healing, just at a much slower rate. It was a technical that witches and the elders mastered against us."

"How would it work?"

"Looking for new ways in getting rid of us?"

Piper gave him a smirk. "I have plenty of ways. Just curious."

"Curiousty killed the cat." He stiffed a groan as he once more pulled his side.

"Well it's a good thing I am not a cat." Having had enough, she walked over to him and took the shirt. "Lets try this one." Pulling out a muscle shirt, she helped put it on. "I just want to know. See if I can help anyway."

The demon shook his head. "I will heal, little by little, but it will go away. There is nothing one can do, but wait it out."

"This was how they trapped you?" piper asked, her fingers ghosting over the wound.

Zankou grabbed her hand, he meant to stop her, but instead he held onto it. "Unlike others might think, we do have emotions and feelings. We love and hate just like anyone else. At that time in my life I was in a…"

Piper smiled. "Relationship?"

The demon nodded. "With another demon. She was who I pictured by my side as I ruled." He laughed humorlessly. "But she had other plans." His eyes focused on her hand, in his much larger ones. "She stabbed me in my sleep, with a dragons scale knife bathed in leperchand blood. In doing so, she gave the elders and the source enough advantage to put me away."

Piper didn't know how to respond to that. Even for a demon that was cold. To stab the man that loved you in the back and asleep, was even bad for their kind. Running her free hand through his surprisingly soft hair, piper pulled him into a hug. "Well, one thing is for sure. You never have to worry with me ever stabbing you in the back."

Zankou scoffed. "When has a charmed one ever care for a demon? This is just a debt piper."

With a shake of her head, she moved away. "Not anymore it isn't. Believe it or not, I trust my life in your hands zankou. You have proven me right in trusting you on more than one occasion."

The demon watched her walk away. He knew this was wrong, wrong for him and for her. With Cole falling for one, was enough to rattle the whole underground. But two? No. He just needed to stay away from her. He will simply have his men guard them and keep him away. Besides Cole was here already, he could take over for now. Yet he felt this strange feeling in his stomach. Every time he thought of leaving, it bugged him. With a groan he fell back into the bed. At the moment all he could do, was try and relax and let his body do the healing.

Piper stormed into the kitchen, pissed off at the demon upstairs. Why must he be so stubborn and always in the offensive. She was trying to make this as barrable as she could for all of them. Slamming a spoon on the counter, she turned at the sound of a chuckle.

"Seems like zankou still has the ability to annoy people." Cole smiled, as he took a seat on the stool. "He is quite the charmer." Piper scoffed. "No?"

Piper glared at him. "No. He is annoying and…and a demon and he is…"

"Admit it Piper, Zankou makes you feel something." Cole said.

Piper looked up at gaping. She expected to see some kind of smirk on his lips or him laughing, but instead he looked at her with some kind of hope. "No Cole he does not. This is simply just a dept."

Cole laughed. "Funny, same exact words my brother used." Piper just shrugged. "Listen I am not about to get into this, but I am begging you." She looked up at him, surprised to see pleading in his eyes. "If you decide to proceed with this, please do not hurt him. Zankou has never felt the love of a woman as it should be. The one that he fell for ended up stabbing him in the back. Literally. Zankou is not a heartless demon and even he deserves some happiness." Giving her a small smile, he left her.

Piper placed the bowl in her hands down. With a heavy sighed, she glanced up at the ceiling. She wasn't in love that much she knew, but Cole was right. Something was there, something that was just blooming. She wasn't sure when she stopped looking at him as a demon and began seeing him as a man. But it she can't even if she wanted to. She had to think in her son's, sisters and elders. Everyone would be affected by a decision like this. Piper scoffed 'Why am I even thinking about it? He said it himself, this is just a debt. I'll leave pheobe to fall for the demons.'

Zankou woke to nothing. No talking, no screaming or arguing. For once he slept in peace and fully relaxed. He usually slept lightly, always prepared to attack. But for some odd reason he slept like a rock. Glancing down at his wound he growled at the slow healing process. A knock was heard.

He sat up. "Come in."

Piper walked in with a tray of food. "Here I figure you would be hungry, seeing you missed dinner."

Zankou glanced at the plate and back at her. "Uhh, thank you." Taking a sip of the juice, he turned to her. "Anything happens last night?"

She took a seat in a chair. "Where do I start? Cole and Paige argued all day and night. Then Paige and Phoebe, followed by Phoebe and Cole and finally the three against the three. But on the bright side no demons attacked."

"Well I would think Mikal would be smarted than to send his men." He replied.

"How so? You being hurt should be perfect for him."

Zankou shook his head. "He doesn't know the knife was laced with the blood. For all he knows I am healed and waiting to attack. Not to mention word has gotten around, about Cole being with me."

"I am guessing that is good?"

"Yes and no."

Piper cocked a brow. "Meaning?"

"Just keep a close eye on phoebe. Everyone knows of her and Cole's relationship." Zankou warned.

"You think they will try something against Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Zankou groaned as he stood from the bed, holding his side he walked up to her. Cupping her jaw, he stared into her eyes. "Cole still loves Phoebe, Piper. Everyone knows that and they also know he is mortal now. But she is not the only one in danger."

"Paige?" Piper hadn't realized he had her pinned to the wall or that he had yet to remove his hand. "My son's?"

Zankou couldn't help, but feel something that can be described as surprise. This woman though of everyone, before herself. She put everyone before her own safety. That is something he doesn't really see. In his world it's every man for himself. "I meant you. When I am not around, please watch your surroundings. Watch for anyone watching you or following. I will be close by, but I can't be there all the time."

Piper placed her hand over his. "I will. Thank you."

Letting his hand drop, he limped to the bathroom. Placing water on the wound, he hissed as the pain got worse. With a frown he looked down. He suddenly began to laugh, it wasn't a 'ha ha' funny laugh. But more like a 'im fucked' kinda laugh. And he was. He was royally fucked. He couldn't let the charmed ones know and he couldn't let his men know. One sign of weakness and his life would be over. Grabbing a clean pad, he placed it over the wound and secured it. He couldn't let anyone know of this. Not even his brother. As he took in a deep breath, he flinched as the pain ran through his body. Sucking it up, he walked back out surprised to see Phoebe.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" He knew he snapped, but he wasn't in the mood for whatever reason she was here for.

"Piper asked I check up on you." She mumbled, clearly not really caring. "You good?"

He scoffed. "Fantastic."

"Good." Taking an about turn, she stopped and glanced at him. "I don't know what the hell you did to my sister, but I am gonna warn you."

Zankou glared up at her with a smirk. "Warn me?"

"You hurt her and I will vanquish you in the slowest and most painful way possible." Phoebe threaten, not once breaking eye contact. "Do I make myself clear?"

He resisted rolling his eyes. "Not sure where you are going with this, but sure why not." Waving his hand, the door opened, followed by a force pushing

Phoebe out of the room and slamming the door in her face. "Bye."

Piper watched in amusement as her sister stormed into the kitchen. "Charming isn't he?"

Phoebe glared at her. "He is anything, but charming. He is the opposite of charming. He doesn't even know the meaning of charming."

Piper laughed. "Right, but did he seem okay?"

"I mean he walks in pain, but tries to hide it from view. Why is it taking so long to heal?" Phoebe asked.

"Leprechaun blood is the one thing that can kill us slowly and painfully, depending on the amount given." Cole said, as he flamed into the kitchen. "Common demons as you know are easy to kill off, but one like zankou. You need a lot more than your common potions. Leprechaun blood has a poison that is fatal to us. If the blood is not burned out, it will continue to sweep in and attack everything from the brain to the nerves."

Phoebe cringed. "Burn?"

He nodded. "We already did. He should be healing quickly, but like I said it all depends on the amount he was given."

Piper ran a hand through her hair, before she paused. "How did all of this happened. I want word by word Cole."

The ex-demon sighed. "Zankou had come to me for help with you all. I said I would think about it. Next thing I know is I am walking away and as I turn the corner I was struck in the neck with a needle. Blacked out. When I wake up I see the elders and malikay talking amount each other. I was tied and couldn't move. Zankou appeared with a few of his men and a fight broke out. He was winning of course, but as he was coming towards me, the elders blocked him. Using their combined power, they over powered Zankou. When he refused to give in they threaten him with you five. They said they will come for you all of he didn't stand down. And he did. It was then that Mikal and his men attacked him non-stop, followed by tossing him into some poles where he was injured. I never saw when he got stabbed. I was able to cut loose and get him out of there before they killed him."

Piper glanced at the stairs. 'Why would he stand down for us? Why risk his life that way for us? We were just debt, we die and he is free. Why?'

Phoebe glanced at her ex husband. "How come you never told me you had a brother?"

Cole shrugged. "No point really. He was in a cage only a charmed one could open."

"You could have asked Cole." Phoebe mumbled.

Cole laughed. "That would have gone so well. I can just see the look on your sisters face if I had told them."

Piper nodded. "He is right."

"Who's right?" Paige asked having just gotten back from school.

Piper shook her head. "Nothing. Oh hey you never told me what the elders told you."

Paige bit her lower lip for a moment. "Just a new charge."

Cole cocked a brow. "They didn't say anything about Zankou or me?"

Paige ignored him. "I was actually thinking it was about the whole demon bodyguards, but no they said nothing." She grabbed her bag and pushed past Cole. "I am going to my room. I have to study."

Cole glanced at the sisters. "She hates me."

"She does." Both replied.

"Its hard not to." All eyes turned to zankou. The man was leaning against the entrance of the kitchen. Piper eyed him, knowing very well the only reason he was leaning against that, was because he was in pain. "Even I hate you."

Cole rolled his eyes. "Love you too." Walking over to him, he placed his hand on Zankou's neck. "How you feeling?"

The demon glanced a Piper, then back to Cole. "Better, the healing is kicking in."

"Good." Giving his brother a pat, he turned to the sisters. "I will be back in two hours tops. I have to clear somethings up at work before I can come back." He glanced at zankou. "Can you hold it down for two hours?"

Zankou glared at him. "I am still ten times stronger than any demon that comes in here."

Cole raised his hands in surrender. "Simply asking brother. I'll be back."

Zankou huffed, glancing at piper he couldn't help but simply look at her. She was busy cutting a potato, he smirked at the way she would bite her lips as she focused. He stayed for a moment just looking at her. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he couldn't but that didn't stop him. Besides he was looking, not touching. To engrossed in his current assignment, he failed to see the Phoebe gave him.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe watched the demon. He seemed to be fixated on Piper. Every move she did, his eyes followed. It was as if he was mesmerized by her. Glancing at piper she seriously wanted to laugh. Piper tried to play it off, but she would sneak looks towards him. Mostly when she thought no one was looking. Was she this 'googely eyes' with Cole?

Piper tried to focus on her cooking. She tried to push away the thought of a certain demon. Same 6'2 demon standing in her kitchen. She had to admit though, him standing there in normal clothes looked good on him. The muscle shirt allowed his arms show and the fabric pressed again his flat stomach. She could easily see the outline of his abs. Damn she should have given him a damn sweater.

Zankou glanced down, trying to look away. But instead he looked down to Phoebe's smirk. Glaring at the witch, he turned away and sat at the table. He tried, although not very successful to hold back his groan as he sat down. The poison was known to affect the nerve system, before going for the rest of the body.

Piper quickly looked over at him. "What's wrong?" Stopping what she was doing, Piper walked to his side. "What hurts?"

"I'm fine." Last thing he needed was them fussing over him. He was not about to go down easily. "Just after affect of the blood. I will be fine."

Piper scoffed. "You expect me to actually believe that?"

The demon glared up at her. "Yes. I will be better by tomorrow. Just need to wait it out." Stiffing a growl he walked out of the kitchen.

Phoebe chuckled. "We really have outdone ourselves this time." Piper hummed, not really paying any attention. "Our protector is injured and weak. My ex husband is currently back in our lives, to protect us may I add. Not to mention Paige was right."

Piper frowned. "Right about what?"

"This is going to bite us in the tush."

Watching her sister leave, she couldn't stop thinking about Zankou. Cole had said he would be better in two days, but he hadn't showed any signs of getting better. In fact he seemed to be getting worse. She wondered if he was hiding something. No. Why would he? Especially if it was life threating. Right?

"Piper!" Paige yelled from the stairs.

Popping her head out, she found Paige soaked in water. "What happened to you?" Grabbing a towel she quickly wrapped it around the youngest. "Off the carpet."

Paige scoffed. "Seriously?"

"What? I like that carpet." Once she was semi dry, Piper stood back. "Now how this happen?"

"Ask your new friend." She growled.

Piper raised a brow. "Zankou did this?" Paige nodded. "Why?"

"He is a demon, does he need a reason?" Paige argued, shaking her hair around. "He comes near me again and I am gonna send his ass back to that prison of his!" She stomped off back to her room .

Piper sighed. "Who knew demons could be so childish." Walking up the stairs she headed for the guest room. "Zankou?" All she got was a grump. Taking that as an enter she walked in and stood shocked. He stood by the bed shirtless.

"Most educated people wait for a 'come in'." He grumbled.

Piper cleared her throat, looking at everything but him. "You grunted."

He raised a brow. "That's an invitation to you?"

"Look, I was just coming here to ask what happened with Paige?" She asked.

Zankou wasn't stupid nor was he blind. He noticed the way she blushed at seeing him half naked. Also the way she avoided eye contact with him or how fast her heart was beating. Had she been anyone else, but a charmed one, he would have already had her in his bed. Still that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. Walking over to her, he stopped once her back hit the wall. Placing both hands at the side of her head, he leaned in, just centimeters from her face. "Don't like her."

Piper held her breath at how close he was. She could feel the heat coming off him. Willing her heart to settle down, she glared up at him. "And for that you had her take a shower?"

He shrugged. "Better than fire."

Piper stopped from snapping. "Got a point there." Seeing him take a step closer, she automatically placed a hand on his chest. Big mistake. His skin was smooth, this wasn't like earlier. This time she was feeling him for him, not the scars. His skin was burning hot, causing his muscles to glisten from the sweat. Swallowing hard she ran her hand down his chest. Her nail raking over his abs.

Zankou watched as she touched him. He had to admit he was enjoying the feeling of her cool hands on his skin. Shivering as her nails ran over him, it got him thinking of rather devious thoughts. He knew he was stepping into dangerous territory, but there never is a reward if not taking the risk. Leaning forward he paused, searching her eyes for any reason to stop. Seeing nothing he moved forward, only for the bedroom door to open.

Cole froze at seeing Piper and Zankou in such position. Dumbstruck he did a quick about face closed the door behind him. Knocking a second later.

Piper bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh. Pushing him away she took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

"Piper." Zankou grabbed her arm, gently turning her to him. "Come back tonight, we need to talk."

Piper bit down harder on her lip. "Okay." Running out of the room, she nearly knocked Cole over.

"Scared her off already?" He laughed.

The demon glared at his brother. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be begging Phoebe to take you back?"

Cole stopped laughing, glared at the demon. "I am over that and you know it."

Zankou chuckled. "Of course. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you aren't healing."

The older man froze slightly. "Different kind of blood I suppose."

"Bullshit Zankou. What is going on with you?" Grabbing the man's arm, he grunted as he was pushed against the wall.

"Stay out of it brother." He wouldn't admit it, but he didn't want his brother to pity or mourn over him. He knew that once the blood reached his heart he was dead. "I am fine, nothing I can't handle." Pushing off him, he walked into the bathroom. The wound was starting to gain color, he wouldn't be able to hide it soon.

"We can help Zankou." Cole leaned against the door. "There has to be a way. Right?"

The demon scoffed. "I just need enough time to kill Malik."

"And Piper?"

He glanced at himself in the mirror. 'And Piper.' He knew this was a bad idea from the start, but he couldn't go back. "What about her?"

"Don't act stupid! you know." Cole said, hitting the door he growled. "If this is how you are going to do things, then do me a favor and yourself. Stay away from her. She lost too many love ones, I don't think she'll handle another one Zankou."

He waited for the door to shut, before walking out. With a growl he grabbed his shirt and jacket and shimmered back under. His men were gathered together, ready to take on anything. Appearing before them, he quickly went over his plan.

"I went half of you to attack simply attack everything and everyone. The other half will wait on my command before coming in from behind. I want them surrounded and trapped. Leave Makil to me, no one touches him. Everything else is yours. I want this finished now."

"And the charmed ones?" One asked.

"I will leave five to guard them. If matters turn worst, make sure they leave for their magic school." Zankou heard a few scoffed. "If one hair is touched on any of them, it is your life. Is that clear?" Receiving nods he ordered them off. "Come back in four hours." He had decided to leave five of his strongest to guard the sisters. Two were given specific orders to stick by Piper.

Piper. He wasn't sure when she got under his skin, but she was there. He knew that even if he survived this, it could never be anything. Piper and her brats would forever be a target, much more than they are now. But how could he resist such temptation. It wasn't just sex, he could get that anywhere and he has, yet it still didn't stop him. This was something more, he began to see things.

He began to notice things he liked about her. Like her love for her kitchen. The way she transformed into a banshee, should anyone mess with it. How she'd bite her lower lip when she'd be consecrating on a potion. That silent stink eye, she'd toss her oldest child, when in trouble. Her extremely neat freak attitude. Her sassiness and spunk. The way she'd blush whenever he was near.

With a growl, he threw a fireball at the wall. He needed to get her out of his head. But it was hard, it was impossible. Sitting against the wall, he opened his palm. Flame ignited taking the form of Piper. Everything was her and about her. He should have never accepted the deal, damn him to hell for this. Now he knew how Cole felt. It really did suck.

Piper sat on her bed, her mind going over the events that happened earlier. Why did he has to be so close to her? Why did she touch him? Way can't she take him out of her mind?! She was at a lost. Zankou had flamed his way into her mind. Everything she did, she found herself thinking of him. Was this how Phoebe felt with Cole? This could not be love. She was not in love with him. She would never fall for a demon. Would she?

Zankou flamed into the bedroom, stumbling to the bed. Makil had known he would attack, they were waiting for them. Sitting on the bed, he groaned as the pain shot through his body. He himself was ambushed. Received hits from all sides. Lifting the side of his shirt, he growled at the re open wound, Makil made sure he aimed for his injured side. Laying on the bed, he gave up trying to remove the shirt. He simply willed his body to hurry and heal. Hearing a gasp he froze.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened to you?!" Piper gasped, rushing to his side. Her hands hovered over him, afraid she'd hurt him if she touched him. "I need scissors." Returning with some, she began to cut open the shirt. "What happened?"

Zankou exhaled. Big mistake. "My attack backfired."

Piper glared at him, pausing her movements. "Tell me you didn't actually try and attack Makil." Seeing the guilt, she shook her head. "You are not healed Zankou. Now you are…" She stopped, exhaling, she focused on fixing him up.

Zankou laid still, as she cleaned the cuts and blood. He actually felt bad for making her worry. It felt nice though. He couldn't remember when was the last time someone ever cared for him. Running a hand down his face, he tried to focus on anything, but her. Which considering where her hands were, it was impossible. Where ever she touched, lit him on fire. Trying as hard as he could, he couldn't. He felt everything. How gently she wiped the blood off. Her free hand soothingly running a thumb over his stomach. The heat coming off her body and into his, from where she leaned against him. It was getting just too much.

Piper bit her lower lip, trying to focus on getting him fixed up. She had been fighting demons all her life, and never had she seen one like him. His skin was smooth, with the occasion bumps from his scars. Her thumb bumped over his slightly visible abs. He was burning hot, not sure if he was running a fever or it was simply his body heat. Once he was clean, she reached for a gauge, placing it over his wound. Sneaking a look at him, she smiled softly. He looked so lost, his eyes focused on the roof. She accidentally placed too much pressure on the wound, causing him to jump. His hand flew to her arm, gripping it, as he fought back the painful groan. Piper's hand flew to his jaw, caressing his cheek.

"I am done." She whispered.

Zankou swallowed hard, looking up at her. "Thank you." He quickly grabbed her, as she was climbing off. Not careful of his strength, Piper was pulled up to his chest. Inches from his face. "Wait." His breath came out in a small gasp. He knew what he wanted. He knew why he wanted it. But he also knew he couldn't have it. Swallowing through his dry throat, he dropped his head back with a groan. "I am sorry." Letting her go, he didn't look up.

Piper laid on his chest, staring at him confused. That look in his eyes. Filled with fire, was the same one Leo used to get. Seeing it in him, caught her off guard. And yet it didn't scare her. It intrigued her. It turned her on. Turned on that flame, she thought had died long ago. She knew what he wanted and surprisingly she wanted it too. Leaning forward just a tad bit more, she waited for him to lift his head. Confusion was written all over his face, it caused her to laugh. Leaning forward, she just watched him. She wasn't going to make the first move, if he wanted it, he was going to have to take it.

Zankou watched her, he couldn't figure out if she was for real. Or not. She crossed her arms over his chest and laid her head down. A small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. Slowly he pushed her hair behind her ear, cupping her jaw. Pulling her closer to him, he leaned forward. Searching her eyes once more for any hesitation or fear. Finding none, he placed her lips over hers. It was a chaste kiss, just to taste the waters. Feeling her relax on him, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. The moment she allowed access, it broke all chains holding him back. Pulling her up closer to him, he depend the kiss. More pressure. More passion. More aggression. His tongue explored every corner over her mouth. The sound of her moan, pushed him on. Her hands were torches burning his back, causing him to groan. Flipping them over, he allowed his hand to trail down her body. Reaching the hem of her shirt, he slipped it under groaning softly at the feeling.

Piper couldn't think. Between his kiss and touch, she was a royal mess. His kiss was intoxicating. It was a drug. The more you had it, the more you wanted. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tugged on his hair. Thankfully he understood, as he pulled away, letting her breath. But he didn't stop, his mouth trailed across her jaw, and down to her neck. The moment his mouth latched over her pulse, she saw stars. Piper moan loudly into his ear, closing her eyes in pure bliss. Feeling his hand slide up her side, over her stomach and nearing her breast, she stopped him. Pushing his hand back to her stomach. Zankou didn't seem to mind, as he continued his assault. His hands no longer pushing up, but simply holding onto her hips. Who knew a demon could be so…gentle.

"Zankou?"

Piper froze, before jumping off the demon. Climbing off the bed, she tried to pull herself together.

"What?!" His annoyance towards his brother wasn't missed.

"I am going out, do you need anything?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours."

He waited till he could no longer hear the mans steps. Seeing Piper put the medical supplies away, and reach for the door, he stopped her. "Piper."

"I have to go." She didn't dare turn to face him, afraid of what she might see or do. "I have to get dinner ready." Hearing shuffling and a small groan, she knew he had gotten up. Seconds later his heat was one more wrapping her.

Zankou turned her around to face him. Lifting her face up to see him, he sighed. Kissing her gently once, he pulled her into a hug. Even he knew this was out of character for him, but if she was just as confused as he was, she needed this. Feeling her wrap her arms around him, he kissed the top of her head.

"What is happening to us?" She whispered.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"I love Leo and I still miss him, but…"

"I know." Pulling back enough to see her face, he wiped her tears away. "I know. Thank you, for before."

"No problem." Without another word she walked out of the room.

Zankou laid his head against the wooden door. His entire body was screaming to bring her back, but he knew better. That was a one time thing. It could not and it will not happen again. Regardless of how much he wanted to. Besides once Mikal was destroyed, he would be back in the underworld, recking havoc. Piper and her sisters would be back killing off his men and trying to put a stop to him. That was just the way it has been and will always be. Pushing himself off the door, he laid back down on the bed. Glancing down at his side, he groaned. The newly open cut had masked over the infected area. That explains Piper's lack of response. And for that he was thankful.

Piper leaned against the counter, waiting on the food to be done. Well, more like pondering on the events that had just occurred in a certain demons room. She didn't know what had come over her. Well, okay, she did know, she just didn't want to accept it. She was scared of what might happen, should she accept it. Still she couldn't shake it off. The feeling of his lips and hands on her still lit her up. His eyes filling with lust and want. Even time she closed her eyes, that was what she saw. That was all she saw. Jumping at the bing of the timer, she turned off the stove. Calling for Paige and Phoebe to help with the table, she began to serve the food. Once they all sat down to eat, Piper kept sneaking glances at the stairs. Part of her hoping he would come down and join them for dinner.

"Piper!" Paige yelled.

The oldest jumped, giving her baby sister a glare. "What?!"

"I have been calling you for the past two minutes." Paige frowned. "Where did you wonder off to?"

Piper waved it off. "Sorry just lost in memories. Whats up?"

"How is your demon?" Phoebe asked.

Piper scrunched up her nose. "He is not my demon, and he is doing a little better. Considering he got his ass handed to him by Mikal. Had to stitch him up again."

Paige scoffed. "You know for being a so call all powerful demon, he could use a lesson in fighting."

"You offering?" Phoebe teased.

Paige gagged. "I'd turn myself into a rat's ass, before I ever go near him…voluntarily."

Piper rolled her eyes. When in the hell did her sisters become so immature. Finishing up her food, she quickly excused herself. Knowing this was probably a bad idea, Piper filled up another plate and before she could stop herself, she was already halfway up the stairs. Stopping at the bedroom door, she gave it a quick knock.

Zankou knew it was here from the moment he took a breath in. Opening the door, he was surprised to see her standing with a plate of food. Ever since she walked out, he couldn't stop think about her. Thinking of just how far things would have gone, had his idiot of a brother not interrupted. "Hello."

"Hi, I ahh, brought you some food." She held the plate out for him, not daring to meet his eyes. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you." Taking the plate from her, he placed it on the stand beside him. Seeing her turn away, he jolted forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the room.

Piper gasped as her back hit the door, the second it closed. "Wha-?"

Zankou planned his hands flat out beside her her head. Leaning forward he stopped inches from her mouth. It was taking all of his restraints to not kiss her. Looking up into her eyes, he quickly pushed himself away. "I-please forgive me." Sitting down on the recliner, he leaned back.

Piper took in a deep breath walking closer to him. "Why do I need to forgive you?"

"You know why." Zankou sighed.

Piper watched him, like really watched him. He was handsome. His eyes were a honey hazel, pulling her into him. She had bit her lower lip, knowing very well, that what she was planning was another bad idea. Walking up to him, she stood in front of him. Zankou looked up at her, a curious look on his face. Piper grabbed his arms, moving them to his side. Moving closer, she quickly straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't know what the hell she was doing, but it was to late to back out now. Leaning down, she gave him a small kiss, just a small peck. Feeling him go rigid, she began to pull back. Only zankou had other ideas, as his hand latched onto the back of her neck and pulled her in for searing kiss. His other arm snaked its way around her waist pulling her even closer to him. Piper couldn't help, but moan softly at the aggression he was displaying. Running a hand through his hair, she grabbed a handful, giving it a hard tug. The demon growled, moving his mouth to the base of her neck. His teeth nibbling bruising the tender skin. Pulling back, he glanced up looking at her once more he was sure that if his heart would have burst out of his chest. Pushing a string of her behind her ear he held her gentle by the back of the head pulling her slowly towards him giving her enough time to pull back if she so desired. Instead she rolled her eyes and used her free hand to pull him by his shirt, crashing their lips together once more. He kissed her letting the hunger take over- the hunger that had been building up the whole time he'd been trapped in here with her, trapped with her soft flesh and amazing smell surrounding him.

Her mouth opened, lips quivering in anticipation 'perfect' he slipped his tongue in savoring her taste, memorizing every last detail before she would pull away to breath. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer than before. Playing with the hair at the nape of his neck she added more pressure to the kiss demanding more. His fingers dug into her hips as he pushed forward matching her demands, letting go of his neck she trailed down his shirt working on unbuttoning it. Once open, she pushed it down his shoulders leaving it half way off, smirking at the groan he gave her as she stroked his chest and abs loving the way they quivered under her touch. She herself gave a moan and a gasp when his hands found their way underneath her shirt hot mixing with fire made her squirm accidentally rubbing her heat with his raging hard-on. With a smirk she gridded herself against him.

Zankou growled at the friction he gave her, releasing her lips he dropped his head against her shoulder groaning as she continued the sweet, sweet pleasure. Looking up he stared into her bright velvet eyes before she threw her head back releasing a sexy moan making his cock jerk. Zankou tightens his grip on her hip taking control of the pace, grinding her into him. He wanted to mark her, claim her as his own but, that was never going to happen. Throwing his head back he growled as she clawed his chest leaving bright red scars down his chest. Looking back at her, his eyes widen she had her head titled to the side in an act of submission! The demon in him roared with pride, leaning up he kissed her neck and licking right over her pulse running his teeth over the tender skin. Piper moaned as he devoured her neck, the animal in her howled as he dominated her. Never in her life did she ever believe she would submit to someone let alone a demon.

She frowned when he abruptly stopped. "Zankou?"

Zankou leaned back, taking in a deep breath. "I may be a demon, but I know when to stop Piper." He chuckled at the confused look. "I am not someone you want to get involved with Piper. This is not something either of us are ready for."

Piper sighed, laying onto him. "I don't know what is happening with me."

"A mutual attraction." Zankou mumbled. "But we can't give into it."

"Why not?" Piper bit her lower lip, nervous in his response.

"For a lot of reasons piper."

Piper chuckled. "Of course. Your a demon, I am a charmed one. My sisters would freak. Your minions would laugh. The avatar would kill us both. Did I miss anything?" She felt stupid in even thinking it. What the hell was she even thinking?! This is a demon! Phoebe was the one that slept with them, not her. As she tried to pull away from him, she felt his hands grip her waist. "What?"

"We can't do anything about who we are or what we are." Zankou said.

"But?"

"But we can stop anyone else from knowing." He pulled her closer to him, his face inches from hers. "Keep this between us."

Piper raised her brow. "You want a secret relationship?"

Zankou shrugged, leaning back against the chair. "Is there a problem with that?"

"I just never thought this would be my life right now." Piper whispered.

Zankou cupped her jaw. "It was just an option Piper. If you don't wish to just say so." Piper stared at him, giving him and almost hesitant shake of the head. Zankou chuckled softly, although there was a hint of disappointment. "Okay then."

"I am sorry, but I can't Zankou. This is wrong." She spoke the last with force, wanting to believe it as so. "I really am sorry."

"It's fine Piper." Looking down, he cleared his throat. "You, might want to climb down." Climbing off him with a slight blush, she stopped in the middle of the room. "Piper this attraction between us is something I have never felt." She nodded. "It is best if we give it some distant, I am much better now, so I will be going back."

Piper jumped forward, grabbing his arm. "You can't leave, we had a deal zankou."

Zankou scoffed. "I have not forgotten our deal Piper. I am in debt with you and I shall pay it. My men will be here most of the time, I will be taking care of my pest problem back home." Without another word, he flames out of the room.


End file.
